Storys of the bases
the east coast base has many secreats not that many people know the story of the east coast the east coast secondary bases radio tower fell and the others there went to the main base the real base still has inhabinets but the snow storm surranding the base simmalar to protype 19 but this base is safe -General GhostSkeleton Protype 19 Protype 19 is one of the protype bases that went horribally wrong they were testing some good tech there new hazmat suits but the hazmat suits had a leak and this science expirement there realesed a toxic cloud that is blocking the base this base is not that much known most people are eager to get there this base has lots of secreats theres a radio signal that will lead you there but most people dont have signal to that radio station or you can walk the path the path will last you 1 year to travel because the protype 19 was made far away from the normal bases -General GhostSkeleton- Middle East base The Middle East Base Was Created in 1980, Well, We Don't Include Israel With Us Though, Israel Is Our Enemy, But All Other Countries Are United, From Ethiopia To Iraq, We Made This Base to Destroy The Evil Against Us, Or Against Anyone Else, We Are In A War With Japan At The Moment... We Want Weapons to Help Us Defeat The Japan Base, We Will Gather All Weapons We Have And Go To The Dark Markets To Go Get More, Well, At This Pont Japan Is Even More Destructive Than Nuke Town, Which Is Fighting Us Too At The Moment, So If You Have Any Weapons That Can Help, Please, Can We Borrow Them? --General Lord (talk) 11:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC)General Lord Mid west base The Midwest secondary base is in arizona while the main is Near chicago the midwest have This special kind of armor and they also came by a crash of a Desert storm that happend awhile ago since then the midwest have created a base out there and adapted to there new envioment out there the midwest base has some intresting secreats you should know The Iceland base This base is the base thats not really that big but has good defences this base is in wars in greenland and iceland only this base went here for reasons of fighting a war there but they chose to set up a base there so thats why the iceland base exist the rest of the base and what it looks like is a mystery and who there fighting is to -General GhostSkeleton Califournia Base One of the bases that is classified as a hidden base these bases like this all around but the bases there has become a war with the outcast and east coast remmanets and more factions not that much is known about this base but i have been there to explore its hard lands the banners are on a burning land this place has gone -General GhostSkeleton Iraq base This base is incharge by General Ghost and General Lord and this is mainly to fight the terriost that are over there this base dosent have that good of conditions there i rember when i have been there that base is like a desert -General GhostSkeleton- North East Coast base This base is my base it has really good defences and a bunker from bombs this base is the safest base and the most powerfullest base in the region we have protype 19s technolgy in our based locked up in a high security area so nobody knows where it is -General GhostSkeleton- Protype 02 One of the protype bases with a long story -General GhostSkeleton- Protype 13 The protype under my base With Some good technolgy and some info on other protype bases that are Sided with it and what the info is linked up to -General GhostSkeleton- Prototype 21 The protype base in las vegas that we will need to plan because las vegas could be attacked by japan or our base could be attack while we are gone to go to this base -General GhostSkeleton- Protype 0 Home of general Ghostskeleton this place has high technolgy and is located in chicago Protype 0.7 Sky Protype Coming soon More info coming soon